Operation: Iron Lord
Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Blitz Base' 'Attack Waves - Ironstrike Base' 'Attack Waves - Island Bases' 'Attack Waves - Ironstrike Fortress ' 'Experience Point Bonus' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown '''NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves.' Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. Press Expand to see full list.. Click Expand to View Additional Wave Notes *'Wave 01 - (D) -' Demonstration Wave to show the ??? in action. At its conclusion the Player is awarded 600 eXP and their Base is Restored to its prior state. *'Wave 02 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 03 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 04 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 05 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 06 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 07 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 08 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 09 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 11 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 12 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 13 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 14 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 15 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 16 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 17 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 18 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 19 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 21 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 22 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 23 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 24 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 25 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 26 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 27 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 28 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 99 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) Additional Information *'Operation: Iron Lord '''is the third in the "Iron" series that started with 'Operation: Iron March then Operation: Iron Reign.' *'Operation: Iron Lord is the first 'Special Event 'to have a Last Chance sale be a '''Wave Checkpoint Prize. *'Operation: Iron Lord '''is the first 'Special Event to offer prizes that are available through other means **The 'Behemoth '''for completing Wave 10 - Also available as the 3rd 'Advanced Mission prize. **The[[ Behemoth Schematic| Behemoth Schematic]] for completing Wave 20 - Also available in the Gear Store for 150 Medals. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' *'Shadow Ops' External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Operation: Iron Lord - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 09/16/14 ) - Public Preview - Operation: Iron Lord (Closed) ( Official ) - Preview Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Coming Soon ( Official ) - Event Thread Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. IronLord-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Event Description IronLord-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Event Description IronLord-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Event Description Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Goro Tazaki-Portrait-1.png|Goro Tazaki Leader of the Mech Army IronLord-EventArt-1.jpg|Event Art Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Chimera-BigPic.png|Chimera Big Pic IonCannon-BigPic.png|Ion Cannon Hercules Limited Tech Ablative Armor-Behemoth-BigPic.png|Ablative Armor Behemoth Limited Tech Ablative Armor-Banshee-BigPic.png|Ablative Armor Banshee Limited Tech Trophy-Iron Lord.png|Iron Lord Trophy Video Navigation